Harry Potter and the shapeshifter
by Kitsune Raven
Summary: A shapeshifting creature, an experiment finds 6year old Harry half alive and decide to help him. Rated fore swearing, abuse, drinking and underage sex.


**I don't own Harry Potter. This story will contain swearing, violence and more. Will likely be a yaoi later on. Don't like, don't read! PG13 or higher.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

;;Another languish;;

§ The rescue. _Part one_ §

In an unknown place far from civilization in a hidden temple there is a creature, an experiment. This creature is a genderless shape-shifter; it's also immortal, being over five thousand years old. The creature has many names but prefers Raven Kitsune or Death (The Grim-reaper.) The creature will now be referred to as The Fox or Raven. Even though The Fox isn't anywhere near civilization it still travels a lot but spends much of its time in the hidden temple. The Fox has a wide selection of magical transportation so it can travel anywhere it wants.

One day The Fox traveled to Surrey, England, or more precise to the park near Private drive. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and the air was fresh. Raven took a deep calm breath and nearly choked, there was blood in the air, fresh blood. Raven changed into a small fluffy black male cat and started tracking the scent. He came to a house that practically reeked of old blood. He felt like gagging, even though the smell of blood usually makes him hungry. He sniffed around the doorframe, there was no mistake the scent came from here. Raven walked round the house, sniffing. 'Oh, look someone has left a window opened just enough for a small cat to get in.' Raven jumped up and squeezed through.

**Thump!** …And fell to the floor.' Who ever said that cats always lands on there feet? Now that hurt, damn it!' He hade gotten a shoulder hit when he took an unplanned leap from the windowsill. 'What the hell! Only hospitals should be allowed to be this clean.' Raven looked around the freakishly clean kitchen whit disgust. Shaking of the unpleasant feeling the unnatural cleanness gave him he walked carefully into the living room. His eyes roamed through the room. He stopped dead when his eyes landed on the pictures on top of the hearth. 'It looks like a bunch off animals pretending to be humans.' And it really did, the woman looked like a horse and her husband looked like a walrus. And the thing in-between them looked like a cross between a pig in a wig and a beach ball. He suddenly had a slight twitch.

Tearing his gaze from the disturbing picture he continued his quest to find the source of the blood. He walked into the hallway and was just about to go to the stairs when the scent got strong enough to put his fur on end. His nose directed him to the cupboard under the stairs and it gave him the creeps.

He stood staring at the cupboard door. 'What horrors lies beyond that door? Do I want to know?' A low painful moan made him jump. It came from the cupboard. 'Its alive?! How can something that smells like a battlefield still be alive?' Raven was stomped. So he decided to investigate the mysterious blood smelling cupboard.

After sniffing the lock, Raven changed into a humanish male boy in his early teens but whit fox ears on his head. (Incase someone else was awake.) He took a closer look at the lock. "Someone's paranoid…" he muttered. Then he griped the lock hard in his right hand and tore it off. Opening the door he gasped at the sight of a blood stained child. The child looked at him whit intelligent emerald green eyes but a pained expression on his innocent face. The cupboard was covered whit old blood just as the child was. Ravens heart bleed for the poor boy. 'How can anyone do this to a child, any child?'

A pained cough jolted Raven into action. He reached into the cupboard and carefully got the child out. "Don't worry little one. I will save you." He said softly to the now scared young boy.

Raven carefully carried the boy in his arms towards the front door then paused. 'Better not be seen…' He changed direction towards the backdoor instead. The child was asleep by the time they reached the door. "Well… This makes things much easier." Not wanting to scare the boy by his unorthodox magic traveling methods, this really made it much easier.

After transporting them both to the hidden temple Raven placed the boy down on his bed and tended to his wounds.

_**Cliffhanger… **_

**Please** **review! Is it anygood?**


End file.
